The Rewards of Devotion
Vorkommen: HiSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: alle bzw. Battlecruiser und kleiner (inkl. T2 Varianten) Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: '''Belohnung der Hingabe '''The Rewards of Devotion ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Blood Vigil Komplex ausgelöst werden kann. Erste Stufe Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle bzw. Battlecruiser und kleiner (inkl. T2 Varianten) Beschreibung: Among the information your scanners pick out of the badly damaged station manager ship are logs containing a conversation indicating that the manager himself had an RRhideout not far away where he spent his free time doing whatever perverted things Blood raider hotshots do when they are on a vacation. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) - Tracking Disruptor *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Revenant) Fliegt man durch das Tor, trifft man auf einige Strukturen, die von eine Gruppe feindlicher Schiffe bewacht werden. Die nächste Eskalationsstufe wird meist aber schon vorher ausgelöst, d.h. man muss da nicht unbedingt durchfliegen. thumb|The Rewards of Devotion - hinter dem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Priest) - NOS *3 Battlecrusier (Corpatis Exorcist) *2 Cruiser (Corpum Revenant) - NOS - Tracking Disruptor *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector) - Tracking Disruptor *3 Destroyer (Corpior Visionary) *2 Frigates (Corpii Diviner) Die Bunker lassen in seltenen Fällen etwas Munition fallen. Zweite Stufe thumb|The Rewards of Devotion 2Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: The janitor of this tiny pleasure dome is an old sickly man, who seems quite pleased to see his former employers real-estate been blown apart. Among the things he tells you is that he was a slave captured by the Blood Raiders years ago and what saved his life was that his blood was useless to them as he had contracted some nasty VD during his teenage years while he worked as a page at the interregional trade council in Jita. He can also inform you about the location to a small hideaway, similar to this one, where he once served as a janitor, until his old master lost him in a game of craps to the station manager, for whom he has worked ever since. In einem leuchtenden Nebel versteckt sich ein Wohnmodul. Gruppe 1 *10 Blood Point Defense Battery *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Seeker) - Tracking Disruptor *3-6 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Devoter/Templar/Visionary) *4 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider) Gruppe 2 - wenn die Conquered Station 'Blood Raider Resort' beschossen wird *2 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Devoter) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Arch Templar/Revenant) Gruppe 3 - wenn der 'Faction Cruiser' abgeschossen wird (nicht immer) *4-5 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Sage) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist) Der Beschuss der Conquered Station 'Blood Raider Resort' oder der Abschuss des Faction Cruisers kann die dritte Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Dritte Stufe thumb|The Rewards of Devotion 3Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: While blasting the station, your instruments picked up transmissions in connection with its security system, which apparently was communicating with some central security station. You have the feeling that sticking around for too long is not a very good idea, as it is pretty certain that a security detail has already been dispatched to take care of whoever is vandalizing the executive pleasure huts in the area i.e. you. But if the security detail is coming your way, it means they are not at their base, so... you quickly hit some buttons and in a few seconds you have location of what presumably is the security station flashing on your navigation panel. Wie schon in der zweiten Stufe findet man auch hier einen leuchtenden Nebel, in dem sich Wohnmodul versteckt. Gruppe 1 *6 Blood Point Defense Battery *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Seer/Shade) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Revenant/Sage) Gruppe 2 wenn die Conquered Station 'Blood Vessel Resort' beschossen wird *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Phantom) *2 Cruiser (Corpum Shadow Sage) *6 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Friar) *3 Frigates (Corpii Reaver) Es kann die vierte und letzte Eskalationsstufe ausgelöst werden. Das kann schon beim Bekämpfen der ersten Gruppe geschehen, in dem Fall ist ein Beschuss der des Conquered Station 'Blood Vessel Resort' unnötig. Die Struktur lässt ein paar illegale Güter (Drogen) fallen. Vierte Stufe thumb|The Rewards of Devotion - 4Vorkommen: LowSec, (selten im HiSec) Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Beschreibung: Hastily you scan through what is left of the security station’s logs and databanks. Most have been totally wasted during your attack, but it seems that a list of time schedules and locations you find contain some of the station’s clients, at least are two of the locations identical to the ones the two pleasure casas you previously made a short story of were located at. The list contains one more site... '' '''Gruppe 1' *6 Blood Heavy Missile Batteries Gruppe 2 - bei Beschuss der ersten Missile Battery *3-4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Seer) *2 Cruiser (Corpum Dark/Priest/Shadow Sage) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Follower/Worshipper) - web/scramble *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Raider) Gruppe 3 - nach Abschuss der letzten Missile Battery *3 Cruiser (Corpum Shadow Sage) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Upholder) - web Gruppe 4 - bei Beschuss der Station Meldung: Alert from ship communication scanner: Blood Paradise sends out distress calls in code. *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templa/Revenant) - NOS *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector) *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Reaver) - web *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Raider/Worshipper) - web/scramble *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Visionary) Gruppe 5 - nach Abchuss der Conquered Station 'Blood Paradise' *1 Faction Battleship (Blood Messiah) Die Station Conquered Station 'Blood Paradise' hat eine grosse Menge an Armor- und Strukturpunkten, es dauert also eine Weile, bis man sie abgeschossen hat. Das Faction Battleship lässt ein oder mehrere A-Type Module fallen. Die Station hinterlässt 100 Einheiten Trade Goods. Die Eskalation endet mit folgendem Popup: You will never know if these three places you got to constituted the only elite playgrounds of the Blood in this part of space, but if so, they surely will have some work to do before they can have more play. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec